A Thing Or Two About Loyalty
by Echo-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog and his friends along with two special guest stars in my version of 'Robin Hood'. This is not SatBK baced. Please don't give up after the first chapter: the characters are revealed slowly. Please R&R.
1. The Secret Hollow

**Right. So I've finished my hiatus and this is the result of my time off. I'm sorry. I promised this to a friend of mine. And although i'm till unable to post in good time i have this done and I'm going to post it.**

In the courtyard of a castle in England, a young hedgehog rushed about the gardens. She was about 8 years old, yellow, and wearing a green dress. She was born to the sheriff of the town of Nottingham, therefore had a place in the castle. She laughed and jumped as her father attempted to catch her in a game of 'tag'. Eventually she was subdued. She grinned as he lifted her to the sky.

"Starlight....its time to go." Apparently the lord of a place called Locksley was having a party and they were invited. He put her down and they rushed back to the house to get ready. she changed her clothes into exact copies that were clean. They then walked out of the castle to a private coach and began their journey.

As she looked out the window she saw the people of the kingdom working their jobs. They seemed happy as they went about their business even though they weren't as privileged. She gave a sigh of content. She liked that the people were happy. She would have felt miserable if she was living in luxury and they were starving. Soon they got to Locksley manor and she stepped out. She met the hosts and a few other aristocrats and was not impressed. She ended up wandering the ranch outside. There were farm animals, a stable for horses, a small shack for armor and things, a fire pit, a food preservation hole, and a fire pit. After a while of day dreaming by the horses she saw out of the corner of her eyes something whizzing by at a great speed. She turned to see a arrow strike a target and looked at where it came from. she saw a white and blue hedgehog standing proudly and loading another arrow into his bow. he lifted to fire but froze when he saw her. when their eyes met she froze as well, and the two just stood there starring at each other.

"Who are you?" Starlight asked.

"Echo of Locksley." He said flatly. "Are you here for my Dad's party?"

"Yeah, but it's boring in there.." Echo shrugged.

"I thought so too." He fired another arrow. She rose a brow.

"Well it's better than watching old men drink." She sat down on a bench and watched the white and blue hedgehog practise. After some time she fell asleep to be woken up sometime later by the same hedgehog she had met. He had obviously been practising for a while as his whole face was red and his quills were matted. She began to laugh.

"Oh, you think that is funny?" She continued to laugh.

"I'll Show you funny!" He tackled her to the ground. They both fell over and he began to tickle her. She tickled back and they both became a big ball of vibrating fur. Eventually they both broke away but were still intertwined. They both layed on the ground embracing for a moment. Then, realising how close they were, they broke away shyly. Echo looked behind him and saw her looking away blushing. He scooted over to her slowly.

"Wanna be friends?" Her countanence brightened up a bit.

"Sure!" She said much happier than before, for she had so few friends her age. Echo hopped up on his feet. He extended a hand motioning for her to do the same. She rose timidly and Echo grasped her hands. He stepped forwards and the blush that she was almost rid of worsened considerably. He moved still closer and she felt her heart rate go up about a thousand times a minute. His face was literally within an inch of hers. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks which flashed a light red. He opened his mouth. She closed her eyes. And then it happened. The thing she knew she never would forget for the rest of her life....

"Tag." He said. "You're it." She swung at him. It barely missed as he was already running. She darted after him.

_Stupid boys..._She thought. _Why can't they ever be romantic just once!? _

"Ugh!" She groaned audibly while she chased him. He jumped onto a log and changed direction. She moved to compensate. They both dashed into the forest. Echo was laughing and whooping a few feet ahead of her hand. Starlight was threatening him with bodily harm as she attempted to grab the stupid boy. This went on for a quarter of an hour. Starlight was beginning to tire. Echo's laughing was becoming softer. At one point Echo darted up an incline between two protruding rocks. He clasped his hands together and grinned. He called out.

"Starlight!" He turned around only to realise that unlike him she remembered that they were playing tag and she tackled him. They both fell down the other side of the incline and tumbled down the side of the hill in each other's arms. At the bottom they looked about themselves. they realised that long ago some force had pushed to rocks almost together or split them apart so that an opening 3 ft wide was available to them. The old trees that made up the forest grew close together around the hill. On top of the hill was a depression, creating the effect of a bowl. The treetops formed a canopy. The result was an isolated area that was almost invisible to anyone outside. Echo's smile grew big and bright.

"Ah, yes, very good!" Starlight stood up. She knew what he was thinking and was thinking the same: they had a secret fort.

"What should we name it?" She asked.

"It defies label. But it should be 'Hollow' something. Or, something 'Hollow'." Starlight looked up at the canopy.

"Secret Hollow?" She suggested. It wasn't the best name in the world. But to two kids it was divine. And it was their own little secret. The name suited and they shook on it. Suddenly Star's smile vanished.

"Echo, anyone could find it." She pointed to the entrance. Echo looked at the canopy.

"Wait here." He said. He then rushed about, gathering sticks and logs and measures of vines. He then arranged them so that The sticks were tied together with the vines so they formed a makeshift door.

"There. Now no one can see it." Starlight looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you _are_ clever." Echo blushed.

"Thanks."

**To get this published tonight I will end it there. I'm sorry for my slow updating. I can't help it. My account is a secret. I hope you will all forgive me.**


	2. Growing up

**What can I say? Writing is hard for me. When can I find time?**

So that's how we met and became friends. We never left the hollow in spirit, although we occasionally departed in body. Soon however we began to really grow up. But we used this to our advantage. Echo found a potter and worked as an apprentice. He was hysterical the day he told me. He said the hard clay would strengthen his arm muscles for archery, and he could sell his pieces once he got good enough. I laughed at first. But then I found a weaver and began doing the same. Within six months we had a modest but steady income. First we replaced the flimsy doorway with a series of hidden gears that could open or close a more study and more inconspicuous doorway by the stroke of a log. Echo and I then decorated the hollow not only with our work but used the money we had to buy furniture such as chairs. Echo dug a fire pit and brought a spit for roasting meat. I brought a set of dishes so we wouldn't have to bring leftovers. We even got two beds in case we wanted to have a sleepover (telling our parents we were at another friend's house). Which brings me to another point; no one knew we were such good friends. They knew we knew each other but not this well.

We grew up even more though, and it became obvious. I, well, you know what happens to a girl. My body, according to a playful Echo, became more shapely. I pointed out how his arms became larger and his chest more pronounced. We then proceeded to laugh about how the other was probably being chased by the opposite sex. Then we got taller. Oh, the hollow was big enough to support our heigth. But we got taller. Our voices deepened, Echo's more than mine. We started to look at each other more. Like, we would just look at each other sometimes, then blush and look away. We knew we liked each other but we never knew how much until one day.

*

I was in my room packing up for an afternoon with Echo at the hollow. We planned to have lunch then just sit and have a quiet afternoon. It was nice going to that secret place and being with my best friend. I finished my basket and walked outside into the garden to escape out of the back of the house. As soon as I did however, a bulky red echidna stepped into my path.

"Where are you going Starlight?" he asked.

"To the forest." I cursed in my head. I couldn't lie to him in case he watched me go. I did not like this echidna very much. He followed me too much.

"The forest can be a dangerous place."

"I can take care of myself."

"And you brought food." He stepped a little _too_ close and touched my basket.

"Bears can smell that you know."

"I can take care of myself."

"I doubt that." I wanted to slap him. "I will accompany you. I had planned on taking you to a proper eatery but if you insist on going to the woods I suppose as a gentleman I must assist you." He was being so snub. I wanted to kick his ass right there. But I held my tongue. My first priority was keeping him from discovering the hollow. I would have to apologize to Echo later.

It wasn't a pleasant trip. I walked in circles in the forest until we were a place I knew to be about 10 minutes away form the hollow by walking and 5 by running. I sat down and unpacked my lunch. The damn echidna insisted on speaking with me.

"I've been watching you for some time now."

"Stalker." I slapped myself mentally. It just slipped out. He laughed.

"If that's how you define my actions but they weren't without reason." _Really_?

"I really you Starlight." What? He looked into my eyes. I panicked.

"I really like you." _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _My mind exploded. I couldn't think. Although I was only half finished eating my appetite disappeared. appetite left. I just looked dumbly into his big purple eyes. I sweat dropped. He smiled.

"I can see you like me too." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Shall I accompany you back to your house now? I don't want to freak you out or anything." I stood up and let him take my arm. I was catatonic. I couldn't even protest. He guided my awkward feet back through the forest, garden, then to my room. I waited there for 15 minutes. Then, without even putting the basket down I rushed out the door, past the garden and into the woods.

I dashed haphazardly through the brush, causing tears in my dress and scratches all over my face. Leaves and branches wiped my makeup clean off. My feet ached by the time I struck the log which opened the passage to the hollow. I limped inside and fell down on my bed. Echo was there waiting.

"Where were you?"

"Knuckles had me. I couldn't escape."

"But you had lunch with him?" i looked at my basket.

"Meh. I suppose I did." He stood up and looked at me clearly a little miffed.

"You didnt eat all of it. What are we going to do with the leftovers?" I tossed him the basket.

"Dig a cellar and bury it." He furrowed his brow. Then tossed the basket outside the open door to the hollow and grabbed me by the wrist. He moved me outside and closed the door with another touch of the log beside the door.

"Your food: You dig." He said sternly, then handed me a shovel we brought to the hollow. I looked t it blankly.

"You're stronger than me. And besides-" I furrowed my brows. "-digging is the man's job!"

"Oh, so you're a woman now are you?" I slapped him.

"Yes I am!"

"So. I 'the man' have to dig holes and work the earth while you 'the woman' can jst sit around and be pampered by desperate guys!"

"How dare you!" I threw the shovel at him. "I didn't need OR want his romancing!"

"Oh, you were romanced were you?!"

"YES AND UNLIKE YOU HE WAS A PERFECT GENTLEMAN!!!" I stopped myself. What was I thinking? I looked down. We were best friends. We shouldn't be fighting like this. Echo did the same.

"Still like this old hill?"

"...yeah."

"Me too." He took the shovel and started digging. I sat down by the edge of his new hole and watched. Once it was big and deep enough we put in the food and grabbed some wood to cover the hole. We then went inside the hollow and he sighed, standing in the middle. I walked to him.

"I'm....sorry." He said, looking at me with those big blue eyes of his.

"I'm sorry too." I said. Then I did something neither one of us expected. I leaned forwards, falling off balance. My body pressed against his and I kissed him. Squarely on the lips I kissed him. I couldn't stop myself. He was shocked at first but the wrapped his arms around me. I moaned. It felt so good. I thought we were just friends but this was different. This was amazing. He rolled his tongue into my mouth and I moaned harder. I felt hot and cold all over. I smiled despite myself and slipped my arms around his neck and let my hands feel his quills. We both giggled, knowing how much he loved having his quills in just the right arrangement. I moved and played with them childishly and we kissed. Then one of us I don't even know who pulled away. I rested my head on his shoulders and he held me close.

"I love you Echo." I said weakly.

"I love you too Starlight." He replied. I closed my eyes as we kissed once more.

**Yes I started their relationship quickly. But there is a reason for that. You will see after chapter 3.**


	3. The Crossing of the Stars

**Wow. I wrote this whole chapter in one go. Well this is where the major fluff begins to slow down.**

The Hall of Nottingham lay inside the castle. The front leads to the courtyard where the peasants gather to hear decrees and see excecutions. To the right and left of the opening to the hall were corridors with led to the many rooms and sections of the caslte which housed everything from the dungeon to the counting house. It was a simple design but very efficent.

The courtyard was a square with walls on all sides which held flags and banners of various noble houses. The foruth wall, opposite the Hall itself held a gate to let people in or out. The courtyard held some flower beds on the edges but mostly a wide open space in the middle.

Me? I am Starlight Jane Adoir. I am a yellow hedgehog who lives every day in this castle. I am 19 years old. I've been told I'm very attractive and have had serveral suitors already very eager to put a ring on my finger then promptly lift up my dress and impregnate me.

What kind of a life is that? All those men..they'd keep me nice and pregnate for years until I either die in childbirth or becoem baren; then work in the fields until I drop dead. All except one I suppose. Knuckles of Gisborn seems to like me for my looks and personality. Oh Knuckles, he'd almost be perfect if he wasn't so.....cunning. He always gets his way by force. He belives first and foremost in power rather than wisdom or kindness. Though I sincerely hope he finds someone; I just....don't feel for him the way he feels for me.

There is another; though I can hardly call him a suitor. He's a most handsome noble and my best friend though no one knows it. His name is Echo of Locksley. We met when we were 8 years old and discovered a secret place together; a Hollow ontop of a hill that's totally protected by nature. It is shielded by a clump of trees and a canopy of vines and branches. No one ever takes the time to enter it. There is a road at the bottom of the hill that take you right by. We called it the Secret Hollow. We spent years going there, furnishing it and playing in it. And one day we fell in love.

I love that Hollow. And I love that man. I love him like I love the air I breathe. That's why I cant let him go. That's why as I stand here watching him a few dozen yards away I already devise a plan to keep him here with me. I'm going to tell him how much I love him. I'm going to kiss him and hug him for the billionth time and I'm going to plead with him to stay here with me. I don't care what it takes. I don't care if King Sonic the Lionhearted is here. I don't care that he's asked the bravest of England's men to join him in a crusade to the Holy Land on the other side of the world! And I most certainly don't care that Echo has some 'obligation' to join! He should be here with me! He shouln't be prancing around with Saracens in the desert. He should be in the dancing with me at balls and parties! He shouldn't be planning to take Jerusalem. He should be planning out our wedding!

I'm getting weak just thinking about it. I look at him with pleading eyes. He's right there in the middle of that crowd around the king. He's right there, laughing and joking while he signs both our lives away! He saw me. I closed my eyes right then. I turn and leave. I walk slowly past the other women marveling at their suitors in uniforms. Once I'm out of their sight I run. I run all the way until I reach my destination; my room. I fal weakly on my bed and I begin to sob. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

"Starlight....Let me in. Please." It's him. Of course it's him. My head jolts off the pillow and I stare at the wooden door. A thousand thoughts run through my mind. i quickly unbutton a small length of my blouse. Perhaps he'd stay if he saw what we could be.

I shake that off instantly. I'll keep my honor if I can. Without resetting my blouse I get off of bed and walk to the door. It opens easily and my heart melts as he scoops me up in his arms like he always does.

"My love." He whispers sadly. I put my arms around his back.

"My love." I reply.

"I have to go." He tells me. I know it all too well.

"Don't go."

"I must."

"Must? You must stay here. We have a life together Echo, or we could if we only tried. Our parents wouldn't object. No one would object. We're in love. And isn't that enough for you?"

"You don't know how much that is." He lowers me to my bed and sits down next to me. I suddenly feel heat in my cheeks from my thoughts earlier. I look down instictivly but curse in my own mind as I have just alerted him to my almost completely exposed chest. He chuckles and hugs me close to him with one arm. My head drops to his chest and I hear his heart race. For a moment the thought that this might be what keeps him with me enters my mind.

"You really want me to stay, to the point where you'd try and make me do that? So I would stay with you and marry you quickly after because of my honor?" My eyes water. That was excactly what I was thinking for a moment. I cross my arms over my chest and move out of his grasp.

"I'm comming back."

"You don't have to go at all."

"I have a duty. My king has called my to a holy war. I can't run away."

"Running away is what you'll be doing if you go."

"I'm sorry." He moves over to me and puts his hand on my chin. A moment later we were kissing passionately. I pull him onto my bed and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiled and pulls away an inch or two.

"I'd like to just give you this one last kiss. But a kiss is all it can be. I love you and you love me. But if I don't go I'll be betraying my character, which is what you like most about me. And when this is all over, and the king returns, you wil be my wife."

"Promise me!" I almost shout with tears in my eyes. Oh why did he have to be so elequent? "Promise me you will marry me. Promise me I and I alone will be yours. That no other woman will ever catch your eye from here to the edge of the world. Promise me we will be wed, when the war is over and both you and the king return."

"I promise." And with that he kissed my lips very gently one more time. Then I let him go. He stood up and looked at me laying there.

"Beautiful." He whispered. I could see the temptation in his eyes. Then he turned and left my room in silence. And I waited for his return.

For 3 long years.

**Jolly good. I like where this is going. Please R&R everyone! ^^**


	4. I For One Will Not

Thirty seven months to the day, a child of Locksley saw his homeland in the distance. He was a white hedgehog with lustrous cyan highlights. His clothes reflected modesty and a secure income. He straddled a large black horse, carrying a canteen made from the hide of a cactus and a sword hewn in forge of Saladin himself. He was surely a man from the crusades.

By him and behind him was a smaller rider on a more modest horse. This one was yellow; a fox with two tails. He was dressed in plain brown clothing and by his fur and his smell he hadn't bathed for quite a while. On his back was a large black shield made from wood with a metal coating. He had a short, simple broadsword resting in his sheath.

He had seen the tides of war turning from their source, but what he now saw put him in awe. The shear quiet and majesty of this land was almost overwhelming. Was _this _a European kingdom at war!? In his homeland, war changed the entire was of life. Everything was put into survival; fight or flight. Saladin and his armies battled The kings of the north and their armies and the earth itself seemed to shake with every battle cry. It was an awesome and terrible thing; so many people died. And so many people lived. For those who were still alive, it was hard to adjust back into old familiar surroundings after a battle. Every skirmish was a trip into the pits of hell, while bird of death the vultures in the desert awaited their feast. It was an awesome and terrible thing to behold from far away. It was unfathomably worse to be in the din itself.

This forest was a paradise.

He closed his eyes and felt the peace permeate him thoroughly. Once his muscles relaxed and his mouth wide to let out a content sigh his horse reared. Echo's did as well. They looked forwards and saw nothing. Echo drew his sword, ready from war for whatever was about to come next. Tails could hear something behind him and looked just in time to duck. As he did he shot his gaze forwards towards the thing and saw it.

"God damn all the little bumbles!" Echo shouted. It was a bumble bee. Tails withdrew his sword, perhaps this nation was not as peaceful as he thought.

The bumble bee zipped over head and the horse continued to rear and kick. Tails and Echo were forced to dismount. Then they heard a large crack like some great old oak ending its life in a clap of lightning. They turned to the forest and were shocked to see a huge crocodile barreling towards them holding an enormous tree limb. Echo ducked while Tails twisted his two namesakes and flew into the air. He caught sight of the bee and began to hunt it down like a raptor. The crocodile crashed into another tree and turned, roaring. Echo stood up quickly and pulled out from the saddle of his horse a bow and quiver. The crocodile charged and with the speed and grace of a water-strider her strung the arrow and let it fly; striking the crocodile in the bridge of the chest. It veered off course and into the horses who only stomped in blind terror.

Echo turned to face him, stringing another arrow and ready to strike if the man got up. Suddenly it was flung out of his hands. He looked and saw a chameleon with a knife. Echo ducked just in time to avoid this one and then got behind one of the horses. The purple reptile came out of the bushes and went after its weapons. Echo rushed behind and kicked it down once it was bent to pick them up. He took another arrow and held it to his neck, with the clear message that he didn't even need to string this one to make it a kill-shot.

In the air Tails hunted down the bumble bee with a great speed, equal to its own, but this was pointless. The bee was constantly a few too many feet ahead. So Tails flew up instead of down and landed on a tree branch, the bumble bee looked behind and saw nothing, so he went back down into a narrow dive to scare the horses and distract the hedgehog. Tails flew down and tackled the bee with his sword, cutting his back and forcing him to land. The battle was over.

A few more hours and Tails sighed. The bandits were slowing their progress, being tied to the horses with loose ropes. But still, this was a nicer country than his own. He lifted his smile to the sun and began to hum a peaceful tune to himself.

Starlight held her legs to her knees and rocked back and forth on her bed. A report from Dover showed, on a ship from the Holy Land, a man matching Echo's description was seen with another man, journeying north. Starlight thought that Echo was the only hedgehog carrying such a peculiar spike pattern and such sharp coloring. Oh, she loved everything about how he looked. She collapsed onto her back and would have laughed if weeping hadn't stormed out of her lips at the same time. A pink hedgehog in her room teared up as well.

"It does my heart good to see you so happy." She said, coming forwards to bring her into an embrace. Starlight sat up quickly and embraced her, kissing her forehead rapidly. She laughed and pulled away.

"Echo will be jealous!"

"Oh..." She flopped back onto her bed and flailed her limbs, then grabbed a pillow and let out a scream into it. She was so happy she didn't know _what_ to do!

"It's been so long!"

"I know!" The maid sat down on a chair next to the bed just like she did when they first met. Echo had been gone for months and Starlight needed someone she could talk to about her feelings. She swore this, Amy Rose to secrecy and informed her of their relationship. It soon became her favorite bedtime story. And now, seeing Starlight like this, just made her feel so warm inside.

"Perhaps we should clean you up, so you won't be a mess when he sees you." Starlight jolted up.

"You're right!" Amy smirked.

"As usual. Come with me. I'll make you _irresistible_!" She took Starlight by her hands and almost dragged her into the bathroom, the combing, washing and primping would probably last until Echo stepped through her threshold. But even know Starlight couldn't help but think about the three years they'd been apart.

The older she got the more desperate her father was to have her married and the more suitors came to her door. As her wisdom and knowledge grew from day to day, so did, most regrettably, her bosom. Modesty forbade her from thinking it but Amy always told her she had a beautiful body. Starlight liked herself. she didn't care if she was pretty or not.

The boys, however, did. While her most dominant suitor was Knuckles of Gisborne many other men came to attempt to win 'The Lips Between Her Hips' as Amy called it. They needed heirs and they wanted to have a fun time producing them. With a beautiful figure and nice breasts she would make for a very good night's fun. Star knew that. But that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to be put up on a pedestal for 20 years then watch as her children do the same for 20 more years, then wait until she eventually dies. That was what women were expected to do. She swore on her love she'd have none of that! Of course she wanted to raise her own children, but she wanted to be a wife _and_ a woman. She wanted to love _and_ be loved. And Echo was the perfect man for her.

Echo caught glimpse of the castle of Nottingham in the distance and quickened his horse. The bandits had to run to stop from falling on the ground and being dragged. Tails laughed and sped up to equal him. They went out of the forest soon and down a little plain ton the gates of Nottingham where a guard stopped them.

"What business have you in Nottingham?"

"My squire and I captured these bandits and wish to turn them in. Also, we are returning from the crusades and wish to see some old friends." The guards looked at the dingy lot tied to the horses.

"Leave them here. I'll take care of it." Echo nodded ad the ropes were cut and they were free to ride swiftly into the city. Echo took note today was market day so they'd do good to avoid the main road. He kept to the side roads but was stunned to see they were full of what appeared to be huddled masses of vagabonds. He ducked into the main street after some time, with Tails in toe and saw that the once bountiful market consisted now of only a few odd stores among otherwise empty streets.

"A famine." Echo decided.

"Oh well. We're used to rations." Tails said with the slightest amount of disappointment he could manage. They continued down the main street until they found the castle and entered the inner gates. They rested their horses at the stable and tossed the stable master 10 guinea. He smiled as they charged towards the steps.

Once in the main hall they turned sharply left and headed strait for the living chambers and towards Starlight. Rounding a hall into another passage way leading to a flight of stairs however, they were stopped by two men. One was a hedgehog with intimidating red highlights on otherwise black fur. The other was a red Echidna of a beastly stature. Their clothes reflected a pocket book the size of a library and their expression simply made Tails wary. He'd seen men like this in the camps of European and Arabian armies. They were usually the ones who profited from the battles. The hedgehog spoke first.

"Who are you?" He asked quickly.

"Echo of Locksley, back from the Crusades." He responded.

"And this is my friend Tails Prower." Tails nodded timidly. The hedgehog's eyes trailed them back and forth for a moment. He then smiled and brought his hands together.

"Ah yes! Very good. I am The sheriff of Nottingham and this-"

"I know who this is." Echo sad with a secret air of discontent perceivable only by the behemoth.

"Sire Knuckles of Gisborne!" His poison was silent. Knuckles took his and firmly in response.

"Good to see you again." His anger was skill-less. Shadow instantly noted the enmity between these two.

"I hope you'll find my city quite an enjoyable experience. My good friend Sir. Airings has 12 daughters." A classic line. Quite a few females to win him over quickly. Echo was not amused.

"I thought the father of Maiden Starlight was sheriff." A nasty recoil. Shadow knew then he did not like this one. A simple 'No' would have been nothing but this was a blatant attack. This miscreant!

"He retired. I took over for him." He said these two were not so amusing anymore. Shadow brushed past them before saying-

"By your leave." Without a hint of graciousness. Tails blinked as Knuckles stayed in step.

"Who were they?"

"Men we must watch out for?" Echo told him. Then continued on his way. They climbed up the staircase and ran down two more adjacent halls before they found the place they should be in.

Starlight sat as Amy put the final touches into her hair. She smiled to herself. Her best work this was. Starlight's hair was dyed to sport several trendy lime green highlights on her 21st birthday. This hairstyle really brought them out. A few yellow bangs around her shoulders and the rest was up and combed forwards in front of her face showing off her eyes an giving her whole countenance a sort of mystical look. Her dress was light blue (to match _his_ highlights) with dark blue borders. Amy also liked the way this dress forced her breasts upwards in such a way so they were both attractive and higher class (unlike some certain tavern women). Her legs were simply hanging down with the dress covering he entire body, and simple blue shoes on. Knuckles never knew why she liked that color so much.

"Very good." She decided before stepping back. Just then a knock was made at the door. Amy went forwards to open it and Starlight jumped to hide herself behind the door. Suddenly she heard a familiar sound.

"Is Maiden Starlight here?" She melted at his voice. He was probably adorned with jewels and crowns and all sorts of treasure from the Holy Land. He was probably so clean and well dressed for her like she was for him she almost collapsed at the thought of seeing him.

"Echo?"

"Yes." Starlight came out from behind her and gasped as she saw him, a hand covering her mouth. He was filthy. He was more that filthy. His clothes wee tattered and torn; she thought she saw a blood stain. His spikes were all out of order and his fur was dirty. He looked up at her with those same piercing blue eyes of his and smiled.

"Told you I'd be back." Several emotions ran through her at once. She held out her arms as she collapsed so he could catch her which he did. She felt herself heat up being in his arms again, but she now saw the last three years along with the war had greatly increased his height and muscle tone. Now he was just as sexy as he was handsome. He just stood there holding her and fluttering his eyes here and there, totally examining her looks.

"You're beautiful..." He said finally. "More beautiful then I dreamt." He brought her close to kiss him a tear burst through her right eye.

"And you're....sexy!" She laughed. Their eyes met; and they kissed.

Starlight was in heaven. As soon a they had a taste of each other they dove in desperately, their tongues rubbed and lapped with a furious passion. Echo brought he down onto her bed and sat down beside her as she began to finger his long hair. His chuckle muted upon her lips and he began to rub her locks. She moaned, pressing her body against his. He laughed and pushed her onto her back. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist. He smiled and pulled back.

"Are you ok?" She opened her eyes and looked at him lovingly, her forehead was beginning to sweat and from her chest to her cheeks she as beginning to flush.

"I love you...." She moaned, coming back up to him and drawing him close to her again. He smiled and laid down on top of her, stroking her hair.

"I love you too.." He said breaking away and putting a finger to her mouth to prevent her kissing him again.

"We'll begin to make preparations presently; for our wedding...that is...if you still want me." Starlight's eyes watered once more.

"I want you more...than I want life itself!" She pushed pat his finger and hugged him against her chest. Echo paid no objection and rolled with her on the bed. Starlight continued to kiss him as if she were drugged and he held her close. It was heavenly.

"Tell me more!" Amy pleaded, hanging onto Tails's arm. He blushed even harder and looked away.

"Well, when Echo heard of the plot to kill the king he told me to fetch him some corn husks and sheep skins. Then we hid out under the pile of garbage outside the king's tent. When the men dressed in black came we jumped out and set fire to the pylons. Then I rushed in, sword drawn, and ready to die if that's what it took!" He held up hi hand in a dramatic gesture. Amy's eyes glistened.

"If Echo hadn't shot down all but one of them I'd have taken them out!" He falsely boasted. Amy blinked.

"All but one of them?"

"Yes. One of them survived. He rushed into the king's tent and drew his blade. Echo came in after him and tackled him. They dueled for a moment until Echo was able to cut the black scorpion symbol on his arm. He dropped the blade and ran. Echo chased him but once he as out he got hit by a rock of some sort. He dropped his sword and as he tried to pick it up the Saracen stepped on it, causing it to break. They wrestled for a while until the bells began to ring in the Watchman' tent. Even in the drunken stupor they were able to wake up! Well, the Saracen fled and Echo was too dazed to follow. But that sword that the Saracen dropped-" He stopped walking for a moment.

"The king had reforged and blessed by the bishop of Antioch. It was then presented to him as a gift for saving the king's life!" Amy smiled, bouncing with joy.

"What did you get?!" She asked, thoroughly delighted. Tails looked away a bit flushed.

"I got....another sword!" He grimaced. It as true he got the sword, but it was stolen rather than presented. She giggled with delight s they turned a corner, only to see two figures standing a few feet ahead in the dark.

"There you are!" One of them shouted. "We've been looking for you." He stepped into the light to reveal his identity: The sheriff. He was holding a riding crop as if he had just been on horseback.

"Tell your masters we wish to see them bright and early tomorrow morning. They are to dress appropriately." Shadow told them. Knuckles looked at Amy.

"Starlight wears blue far too often. Ask her to wear red or green tomorrow." Amy scowled slightly.

"To match?"

"To match." He nodded. Tails blinked, suddenly realizing what was going on. Shadow smirked at himself.

"Well then? What are you waiting for?" He rose his hand holding the riding crop and waved them away like cattle. Knuckles of Gisborne turned to The Sheriff.

"Sir. Is it wise to hold meetings by night?"

"At least as wise as holding meetings by day!" He harped back. "We have much to prepare. And a 'war hero' like Locksley will be a perfect addition to our local forces."

"He won't join us eagerly."

"I think he will. A noble loves his nobility more than anything. He wouldn't risk losing it; which is exactly what happens when one walks with outlaws."

"What do you love more than anything?!" Starlight laughed, rolling with him on the bed. she felt him land a few more kisses on her neck.

"You my darling." He said, taking her hands in his. She pulled away smiling and jolted to the other side of the bed.

"What is more precious to you than me?" She asked, faking a bit of jealousy. He smiled and pounced again.

"Nothing!" He landed a kiss right on her lips; like secret, silent professions of love between them. He held her limbs down so she couldn't move away and she felt a hot surge of passion and lust flow through her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. And how now she wanted him! Then the doors blew wide open.

"Sire!"

"Lady!" Amy and Tails stood there chocked to see the two of them in that position. Echo brought her upright with him and she rubbed her head against his chest. Echo scowled at them.

"What is it that's so important?!" He seethed. Poor Tails recoiled. He didn't mean to disturb them. Amy drew a deep breath.

"Knuckles and Shadow want you both tomorrow very early." She said. "And knuckles wants your dress to match his coloring." Sharp blades of jealousy stabbed Echo's chest as soft moans of pain-as distinguished from soft moans of pleasure- droned out of Starlight.

"Red?"

"Or green if you prefer."

"Green then." She closed her eyes and sighed. She had an idea of what was going on tomorrow and the very thoughts depressed her. She turned to her constant lover.

"I love you....but you have to go now." She almost pushed him off the bed and he almost ran off. Tails managed to get off the high linen as well.

"Tomorrow I shall take you to Locksley." Echo said sternly. Starlight smiled. She could take one more day of Gorborne's fruitless chase.

"Very well." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead one last time. For some reason he blushed as he turned and began to leave. Tails was right behind when he was taken by the shoulders and pulled into a deep kiss by Amy for a second. She pulled away quickly, giggling however and he stumbled a bit, returning to his former path.

"M-Malady." He stammered. She waved like a child as he left behind a now thoroughly amused Echo. Starlight turned to her maid.

"What was this?"

"Oh....just marking my territory." She said smiling as she began to help undress Starlight. Outside Echo and Tails proceeded down cold stone corridors to their temporary quarters. Echo, once in a tight turn, stopped Tails.

"I want you to do some things for me." He said. Tails nodded.

"What do you need?"

"I don't like that Gisborne character. We should be ready for a quick escape. Prepare me some flasks of Flash Powder and 3 swift horses as the stables are to be watered and readied for riding at a moment's notice." Tails nodded.

"Anything else?" Echo thought for a moment.

"Get me some arrows if you can." Tails held out his hand and Echo placed a small pouch filled with gold inside.

"How much powder?"

"Oh....enough to stun a dozen wagons." Tails nodded. That would not be so hard. Twelve vials of highly explosive powder in enough time to make 20.

"I'll see you in an hour or so." It was good that the materials needed were easily obtained at any hour. Echo nodded and proceeded in his direction as Tails ran off to arrange their supplies.

10 hours to the minute later Starlight walked down the hall with her maid in step. Echo and Tails joined them in the hall at a point and the rosy lovers shared a quick kiss. Soon however they were greeted by a beaming black hedgehog and an enormous Echidna who, with all too much fervor, took Starlight's hand and kissed it affectionately. She had to turn her head to stop herself from taking it away and causing a scene. After all, she had no real excuse not for taking his advances unless Echo was counted. And he wasn't counted. Knuckles of Gisborne was strong, attractive, rich, had a good job, even her father liked him. Most people considered the two of them and almost item. She kept her willfulness at her side however, as much as he could. It would be improper for her to not allow him his flirtations. She could not be improper.

"Well then." Shadow said, clasping his hands together in a much too cheerful tone. "Let us be off." He turned his heel perfectly and began to stride towards the main courtyard. Knuckles followed, holding Starlight's hand against her will. once they exited the dark corridor the lovers blinked at a large wooden structure with some sacks and ropes in it; a terrible design that all men feared. In all of mans history up to this decade, no better instrument of darkness better collected the debt that all men pay, than the gallows-scaffold. A man dressed in hooded black stood there upon his deathly craft. He had to conceal his face or else be destroyed by riots once he climbed down. Next to him were three poor souls with three ropes around their heads. Even so early in the morning a crowd had gathered to see the execution of this deadly devise. Starlight's face paled. She did not want to see people die.

They were quickly shuffled to their seats upon a terrace. The sheriff addressed the crowd.

"We are brought here today.....to see a hanging!" He said simply. The crowed jeered. He turned an addressed Echo.

"No this is the time to have their crimes read out." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Read it to the crowd and announce the final moment. Then they drop." Echo stood up and took the scroll. If England sentenced these men to die it must be so. He resented the sheriff's wicked ways just the same though. He opened the piece of paper and began to read.

"For the crimes of tax evasion!" Tax evasion? Was this a capital punishment now?

"The crime of theft and of resisting the sheriff's absolute authority these men shall-" The final words, half formed in his throat, half choked him to death right there. It all felt very surreal to him, like he was in a dream. He very quickly looked around him and saw the peoples' faces. This was not a dream. But these crimes, as far as he knew, were not worth more than a month in the stockade; two if your judge was in a foul mood. He looked up to see what manner of men these were, who were about to die.

Great God! A crocodile, chameleon and -with his wings bound together- a bumble bee!

__

Was it I that sent them to the gallows? No. What wicked system of justice is this? Nay justice! Revenge!

"Get on with it!" A man cried out.

"Yes. Give out their sentence." The sheriff ordered. Echo swallowed and turned to Starlight. A tear was in one eye and she nodded her head, knowing it would not make any difference. Echo looked up and behind her and saw Tails. He nodded as well, ready for that 'quick escape' he had been told to prepare. Echo then turned a final time and faced the crowd. He bellowed.

"Stop this madness! Stop this right now!!" He turned his back and Tails threw the first flask of flash powder, as it exploded on the steps he ran towards the back of the building. Starlight was immediately shuffled under the table by Knuckles.

"Wait here." He ordered. She dared not disobey. The sheriff pushed through the white smoke.

"Hang them!" He shouted. The floors dropped and the bandits began to kick. As Echo passed by Tails threw him his bow and quiver, along with the flash powder, before drawing his sword. Then Echo turned to the windows in the corridor and strung his bow.

"People of Nottingham! These people have done no crime worth more than a branding on the back!" His voice boomed and commanded their attention as he released his missile towards the smallest bandit and sliced through the rope.

"And they like so many I can scarcely imagine have been condemned to die by the evils of one man's vice!" A second arrow was shot and the chameleon was saved.

"Will you tolerate this injustice?! I for one; _will not!_" A third arrow cut the Crocodile to the ground. The chameleon quickly took one of them and cut the bumble's bonds, allowing him to fly. The sheriff watched as his power collapsed around him.

"Guards! Gather those criminals!" He turned to Knuckles.

"Bring me Echo alive! I want to see him hanged!" Knuckles smirked as he turned and chased the hedgehog. Tails rushed out into the chaos with his sword and his shield. The crowd around the gallows frenzied away as two or three dozen men in chain mail armor hanging over black uniforms stormed the courtyard. The crocodile took a beam of wood from the gallows and held it like a club. The chameleon instantly vanished! Tails took up position behind the crocodile who began to hammer and swing at the men. Several of them were thrown to their feet. Tails then turned behind to see a score of troops attempting to surround them.

"Quickly! About face!" He shouted to the crocodile who obeyed without question and smashed at the reinforcements. Tails rushed behind him to the remaining soldiers and began to cut them down before they could reach the behemoth.

Echo ran down the halls towards the exit. He heard some heavy footsteps behind and turned to see who was chasing him. Sure enough Gisborne had given chase. Echo smirked and stopped, turning to face him.

"You're in love with Starlight aren't you?"

"She's mine outlaw!"

"That so?"

"Yes!" He barreled forwards to tackle the hedgehog. Echo jumped to the window and pulled out some more flash powder and threw it at the Echidna's feet. Echo then dropped from that window onto the ledge of the level underneath. He climbed inside and began to run again.

All the Sheriff's soldiers were no match for the men. They soon were able to fight their way towards the end of the Higher town where the stable was. Echo leapt into view running from the castle towards his men.

"Tails!"

"Echo!"

"Idiots!" The Crocodile seethed. "Just who in the hell do you think you are?!"

"The guy whose going to save you!" Echo shouted as he vaulted into the stable.

"Take these horses and ride to the gate. The bumble and me will make sure it is open _before_ you get there." The crocodile nodded.

"Charmy! Follow us!" He shouted to the buzzing thing floating just out of reach for the sheriff's men. Knuckles burst out of the castle with the regrouped castle guards.

"Don't let them escape!" He boomed. Tails mounted his hose quickly and began to ride. The Crocodile and chameleon mounted their animals and did the same.

"I wont let you hurt her!" Echo turned to see the echidna bursting out of the castle with a regrouped castle guard. He sighed.

"I'm not the one she has to worry about..." He whispered. He then turned and jumped onto the window sill of the stable and swung to the outside. He then climbed up the wall and onto the roof. From there he ran to the edge and lumped onto another, two story building. He looked behind to see the guard trying to climb to the roof of the stable with a ladder. He smirked and climbed to the top of the building. From there he ran back, jumping from one roof to another until he reached the wall and jumped onto the bend in the large stairway allowing troop access to the anti-siege positions on the terraces. He turned o make sure he was being followed and -very well he did- Gisborne was gliding down from the castle! Echo ducked just in time to drop below his lunge and the both redrew their swords.

"You'll never get you dirty hands on her!" Oh if only he'd seen him last night...

"Wanna bet?"

"Wha-"

"Fifty pence."

"Crowns."

"Pounds!" Echo shot back. Knuckles growled.

"Fifty pounds indeed." His sword lunged. Echo blocked.

"Is that all you got?" Knuckles turned his sword and released. Echo stepped back. Knuckles threw a downward strike. Echo turned and moved out of the way, positioning himself near a banner's rope tether.

"Come and get me!" He taunted. Knuckles leered him and stoke downward with all his speed and power. Echo could only drop down to his knees, but it was enough. The sword was lodged in the ropes. Knuckles quickly began to pull and try to release it but Echo crawled forwards and threw another bomb of flash powder at Knuckles, creating a large white cloud of smoke. Echo then ran down the path, firing of a few more volleys of the bright, booming haze.

The Bumble was hovering near the gate and the others were maneuvering around the traffic in the square to get to the end. Echo grabbed the gate's control and loosed the draw bridge before opening the gate. A few more sliders come but were quickly disoriented by the bee. Echo withdrew another arrow and jammed it into the wheel before taking another tether and loosening the knot, allowing the rope to swing freely. Once the others were through Echo leapt off the side of the wall like a madman and landed gracefully on the drawbridge. He saw the men arrive a his previous location and smiled.

"After them!" Someone shouted. The other men at the bottom of the wall began to race towards the open gate. However, as soon as they were at the threshold the gate flew shut an crushed them. The arrow that Echo had stuffed into the gear snapped; and so did the gear. Echo looked up and waved at Knuckles who was calling for the archers.

"By your leave Gisborne!" He shouted. Tails rode his horse to Echo who leapt on.

"Where to now?" The crocodile asked, sounding annoyed.

"Sherwood." He said firmly. Tails nodded and went off. The bumble flew by the crocodile who nodded at it.

"Follow them." They began to trail the crusaders.

Starlight came out from under her hiding place and saw the wreckage. She was hocked to see several men on the ground dead and the gallows toppled over without the beam the Crocodile had stolen. She turned and saw the Sheriff walking towards the steps.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must now...formally announce that Sir. Echo of Locksley, his two-tailed friend, in addition to those traitorous men who've escaped justice with their help, are all outlawed in this England. Anyone giving them food shall be prosecuted. Anyone giving them sanction shall be executed and anyone offering them help will be sent to the gallows." Starlight's heart sank. Echo was gone. She stood up in a daze and tumbled towards her chambers. Amy had to come and give her support. They passed the sheriff on the way to the castle who merely said,

"Good thing that those bandits snatch you up. Don't worry. We'll find them."


	5. Cause and Effect pt 1

**The 5th chapter of my version of Robin Hood. Starlight's birthday is today so I decided to have this done in time to be presented as a birthday gift.**

Our yellow hedgehog brought the merciful knife to her throat. Her whole life was a lie. She had, and forever would be, living her life just for those few glimpses she could steal of her true love every now and again. And now even that was gone. It left a hole in her life that could not be filled. Outlaws seldom eluded capture more than a few hours. The most anyone ever went was a week and that was because he'd fallen down a hill, broken his leg, and died of exposure on the forest floor. Even Echo the hedgehog couldn't outwit an army of men. She sighed, removing the knife and starring at the tip for the perhaps hundredth time. So lost in thought was she, she didn't even hear her maid come in.

"Madam Starlight! Stop that!" She spat, swatting the knife away from her grasp. The miserable one simply sat there, eyes fixed on the place where the tip once hung, poised to take away that which Echo held most dear.

"I'm.....sorry." Reality still had not come back to her. Or, rather, it had and she could not bear it. Everything she had; the evidence, the facts, her emotions, her memories, her desires, even her lust, all culminated together. Then, upon drawing a conclusion, she became morbidly depressed by the conclusion. Now she drew upon all of her knowledge again, this time with Amy. She related every detail, every relevant fact or feeling about this situation. Then, upon drawing a conclusion, she became now bitterly depressed about the situation! She now had no choice but to take her friend in her arms, and cry out ten times ten tears for every happy moment she'd ever had with her true love.

Tails was used to sleeping on the ground. He'd slept on the ground during the crusades when he was on a stake out. Sometimes, while growing up he'd catch up on his lost hours of sleep on the stone floors he was supposed to wash. And on the boats -while the boats were wood and not dirt or stone- he'd sleep on the bare planks which, although slightly different in texture, reminded him of the ground. although the boards were less lumpy. So sometimes while he'd close his eyes to pretend he was sleeping on the ground he'd have to move over and find some rough logs to lay his head on. The illusion was much more realistic. To a point it was more comfortable too. Now, what Tails had never done before was sleep while being upright. In fact, grief was not his first concern upon finding that, on the morning after their escape from Nottingham, he was tied -completely vertical- to some sort of large tree trunk by some old rope and with Echo at his side. He instead, wondered how he'd gotten into such a ridiculous position while not only being asleep on all too familiar ground, but staying asleep after being propped up. He had never slept standing up before. This was like standing up too. They were almost the same. Tails took a deep breathe and decided he'd have to try sleeping while standing up sometime. It might come in useful.

Echo was asleep. So the second order of business was to examine the situation. He took his eyes off of his own posture -he'd been staring at his feet for several minutes- and began to look about. The first thing he'd noticed was that the others: the crocodile, chameleon and bumble, were all perfectly unharmed and enjoying a meal of roast pork. Tails smiled to himself. All was well. There was, after all no reason to be alarmed. Their friends had some breakfast and there was no danger within earshot.

"Good morning!" He greeted their fearsome friends. They looked at him flatly for a moment, then returned to their excellent feast. Tails blinked. Had they heard him? Well, of course they had! Did they care? It appeared not. He flattened his look to seem a bit more cross and nasty.

"Hey! We're hungry too!" Well, Echo was asleep but he would be awake he would have quite an appetite!

"Get stuffed." The chameleon told them. Tails made himself look a bit more nasty.

"Why are we tied up?"

"We tied you up." The truth was out! Tails made his look now appear _very angry_.

"Villains! I demand you untie us!" The crocodile stood up, now brandishing a sword; Tails' sword! Tails went so far as to kick his feet under the rope confining his torso.

"Give me that back!" The crocodile put the tip to his neck.

"Silence. We owe nothing to you two. You beat us up and took us to the sheriff. Then, and God knows why, you saved us. Now we are outlaws. Now we get to live the rest of our lives in fear of someone turning us in. Thanks-" With his free hand he slapped poor Tails.

"-for nothing!" He turned, as did the tip, back to the meal. Tails felt his mouth begin to prepare for a feast he feared would never come.

"Come now! Let's be civil! We tied you up. Now you tied us up. So we're even!" He felt the ropes stir and Echo bobbed his head, first looking at his feet.

"How'd we manage this?" He said in a hoarse voice. He immediately coughed until his proper voice returned.

"What is this?" He asked the villains. They laughed.

"Revenge."

"We saved you."

"You were the ones who turned us in!"

"Well, you shouldn't have resorted to stealing!" The three men stood up instantly, looking at the white one as if he was mad.

"Stealing? What we did was not stealing. It was living!" He threw down the sword in fury.

"Ever since Sonic the so called 'Lionhearted' left his own country to battle Saladin the Desert Egg, We've been struggling to survive under the taxes imposed by Prince John, and in this part of England-" He pointed towards Nottingham.

"Shadow the bloody Sheriff." The bumble nodded.

"Really Bloody. Lot of executions. Rumors of raping the girls. I heard, that most girls font even make it to the guillotines. They kill themselves in the dungeons after countless rapes." The bumble shivered.

"That's what I heard...the night before last in the dungeons." The crocodile nodded.

"Sick bastards." Echo nodded.

"I understand. Because of that you were forced to steal. And anyone who does that is sentenced to hang?" The crocodile nodded.

"........" Tails looked at Echo. They were both silent for a moment. Then the crocodile turned with the others. They began to pack their things.

"Wait!" Tails said. "Can't you let us down?" The croc smirked.

"Your pal has a knife in his coat." Tails rose an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"Nobles always have a knife in their coat." He told him. Echo smirked.

"I like that."

"Like what?"

"...'A knife in their coat'..."

"What about it?" The bumble asked, floating near the enlightened prisoner.

"I fought for England in the crusades. I thought it was a mistake of Providence my term was up before victory was accomplished." He sighed.

"Now God has sent me here to fight for England on her home shore." He looked at his ironic captures.

"Fight with me. When the king returns he will see what John has done and what we have done. Not only will we be pardoned but you will become rich men!" Tails blinked.

"Us? What about you?" Echo chuckled.

"I dream only of Starlight. I want only to be with her in Locksley." The crocodile nodded.

"And why should we follow you?" Echo smirked.

"If you get caught I can pin an arrow into your hanging rope at 300 yards." The villains looked amongst themselves for a moment. This hedgehog was quite the insurance.

"Deal." He said, picking up the sword and cutting the ropes. Echo and Tails regained the use of their limbs and began to devour the other half of the pig.

"So where to from here?" Echo looked up smiling.

"The Hollow."

"What Hollow?"

"The Secret Hollow..."

The unhappy lover sat on her bed, all dressed up with no one to see. She thought she'd be married by now, or at least being married at this moment.

"I want to be married."

"I know dear."

"I don't want Knuckles to keep being after me."

"I know Star."

"I don't want to feel him lusting after my virginity like an animal every time he talks to me. I wanted Echo lusting for me." She closed her eyes.

"Sometimes I dream about laying on a bed with him, feeling him wanting me. Feeling his lust flowing over my like a river of pleasure.....fulfillment..."

"Don't have an orgasm on me I just changes those sheets!" Amy said, teasing. Perhaps a good tease would cheer the poor girl up. Starlight sighed, laying back on the bed.

"What do I do!" She screamed. Starlight sighed.

"I don't know. Echo's made it clear he won't tolerate what's happening to the peasants. To be honest I can't stand it either." Amy looked away, feeling hateful of the sheriff and his men. she didn't want to show Starlight hatred; not in the condition she's in. Suddenly Starlight gasped.

"That's it!" She jolted upright and took Amy's hands.

"If Echo won't tolerate it neither will we!" She hopped off of her bed and began to undress herself.

"Help me out of these damn confining clothes Amy!" Amy nodded, wondering what her crazy mistress had in mind.

"This is it!" It was The Secret Hollow: a clump of old pine trees gathered in a semi circle on a little hill around two projecting rocks with a space between the rock big enough for a grown man to enter and stand strait up in from the floor of the hill, which was carved like a bowl by some great ancient force. the villains were shocked, not only by the presence of this place inside of what was known to be a nuisance of a landmark but by how much it had been furnished.

"We will use this for our base of operations." Echo decided. The others nodded.

"I think we bet on the right horse." The chameleon noted.

"How do I look?"

"Like a ghost M'lady." Starlight had the most brilliant idea: gather food from the castle kitchen and pass it out to poor families after dark. It was not much, but it was better than nothing.

"I will accompany you." Amy decided.

"No you will not!"

"I must. You'll need protection!" Starlight knew better than to argue with either Echo or Amy. She gave in and allowed the girl to come. She smiled, quickly claiming the crossbow off of the wall which her father had placed as reminder to any young men that they must keep their pants on in his daughter's room. They then silently stormed out into the castle's corridors together.

Starlight's bosom was wrapped tightly, constraining it so no one could tell she was female. She was wearing some plain clothes under a brown cape which totally concealed her identity. Amy was wearing likewise, but holding, instead of a basket like Starlight, a loaded crossbow hidden under her cloak. After 15 minutes of walking and avoiding the eyes of guard they found the kitchen and gathered all of the remains of he dinner, along with some other foods left in the cupboards. Starlight had to grab another basket to hold it all. Soon the slipped out of the caste itself and into the main town. It was not long before she saw houses with lights on.

"Be quick and silent M'lady..." Amy's voice was hushed.

"It is dangerous after curfew." Starlight paid the warnings no mind and continued on her way. She began to distribute -based on how many children each family appeared to have from the sounds they made- rations of food. Soon she had succeeded in aiding 15 houses before a single basket was empty. She put it down thankfully.

"All that food was heavy!" She'd forgotten her cover. Suddenly a guard had overheard her and was rushing towards them in the dark. Amy and Starlight suddenly panicked. Starlight ducked into an alley, holding the basket and pulling Amy with her. the guard did not lose them and soon Amy and Starlight reached a dead end. The guard grabbed Starlight and saw her face.

"Pretty girl. I tell you what. I'll have you here and now. You won't tell anyone, cause your breaking the law. You don't want to end up dead." Starlight tried to scream but he covered her mouth. Amy quickly pulled out the Crossbow and without thinking shot the rapist. He wretched for a moment, then collapsed on the ground, dead. Starlight wiggled out from under him.

"Thank you!" She hugged her maiden who nodded. Suddenly people began to be alarmed and looked outside. The houses around where the dead man laid suddenly came to life and people looked out of their windows to see what was happening. Starlight quickly grabbed the basket and threw the food into one of the houses while everyone watched.

"Distribute that food among everyone I haven't seen!" She said in a low, man's voice. She people nodded.

"Thank you!" They shouted one after another in a wave of gratitude almost indecipherable in a multitude of voices. One in particular even came outside to shake Starlight's hand. Was this young girl another victim of the dead man? She had no time to ask. With Amy taking one route and Starlight another route, they ran back to the castle as quickly as they could.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARLIGHTLOVESYA123! *party***


	6. Cause and Effect pt 2

**Chapter six and no one is f-king reading this! Alright, I'll do this. I'll publish this on a Saturday night when the FFN server is full to capacity. Then someone will read it!**

Starlight groaned as the pale light struck her cheek. She hauled herself up and examined her room. Her own clothes were strewn about and Amy was resting at the foot of her bed, all of her clothes save for her panties and bra taken off in a hurry, with a small dark cloud on the quilt next to her shut eyes.

She cried herself to sleep.

How miserable was this? They tried to help the poor people and ended up being the bad ones. Amy killed that guard and she ran off without a second thought. She ran away to protect herself and didn't even think about what they had done. They didn't even think about him when they arrived in her room. All they cared about was getting rid of the evidence and getting to sleep. Who does that? Is killing a man that easy? She collapsed under her own misery and let out a few good tears in her pillow. She cried for the poor devil whoever he was.

* * *

"Sun up!" A voice shouted down in the hollow. It was the white and light blue hedgehog. The others quickly got up. Tails was sleeping in Echo's bed while Echo slept in Star's. The crocodile, bumble, and chameleon, -whom they know knew as Vector Charmy and Espio- were sleeping on mats on the floor of the hill.

"Right then, what's first?"

"There are some things I need to get at my house." He walked towards the opening and the door went straight up.

"Come on then." He said, marching out. The others shrugged and followed suit. It was a long and twisting road to Locksley but Echo knew every inch of the forest. Of all of the outlaws, being an outlaw seemed to bother him the _least_. Quite astonishing seeing that he had almost certainly lost Starlight forever.

"I have a question." Tails said humbly. Echo turned and nodded.

"What is it?"

"What about Maiden Starlight?" Echo's grin turned to a frown. He looked back at the path. He'd never considered her for a moment until know.

"I didn't even think about her..." Echo sighed. Tails blinked several times, his mind turning like a gear.

"If you had, would you have done the same thing?" How Echo the hedgehog now wonders the same thing. His honor and his oath to King Sonic forbade him from standing idly by while three somewhat innocent men hung. Yet, in the dark and the cold of the Holy land, neither food nor fire kept his vitality blazing hotter than the memories of his true and constant lover. By becoming an outlaw he had lost all possible claim to Starlight. He could not see her, let alone marry her. Even meetings under the cover of darkness would be nearly impossible. He had, of course, no time to consider the consequences of his actions during the time allotted. But if he did so now, which would he pick. Would Echo the hedgehog be a fighter for Sonic, or a lover for Starlight? With whom did his true loyalties rest? Three years ago plus three years in the desert, and for all of the here and now, and with all promises of the hereafter, it seemed that providence himself was conspiring against this man!

But who was God to say he can't have both? Was he the all powerful? If he was, then he would surely help this hedgehog. And if he refused, then he was not really God. So Echo the hedgehog resigned himself onto that logic. He resolved from hence forth, to continue on his path in attempting to achieve through loyalty; love without the sacrifice of honor. He would do so -he decided with a smile to himself- without worrying about it.

They arrived at their destination and awakened Echo from his deep ponder. This was Locksley. The threadbare village was a ghastly vision of its former self. The center of town, which formerly functioned as a gathering space for the exchange business and information, was now an empty hill sporting a well at its top. No signs of intelligent life. The rest of the village held farms, shops, and houses. The farms were almost as barren as the hill. The shops were almost empty of wares but even more disturbing; they were totally empty of shoppers. The houses seemed dark and there were no children playing outside. There was so little sound. There was so little movement. It was as if time here just slowed down. It was as if the sun turned dim and cold; weary of looking down at this depressing sight. Echo turned his head away.

"My inheritance..." He whispered. "My father's land..." He stood up. The others looked at him.

"It's been like this ever since the tax men came-th." Vector sighed.

"All of the villages: like this." He got up swell. The others decided to stand. Tails looked back at the main road leading to the city. A group of horsemen were riding in.

"Search the main house! Then go to the cottage! Find him!" The red echidna rode into view barking orders to his men. They entered the largest house; Locksley Hall. It also happened to be Echo's home.

"Get this month's taxes while you're at it." He seethed, seeing the people come out of their holes. One man implored them.

"Have pity! It's not even the day to collect the taxes! We're not ready!" Knuckles sneered.

"If they have no money, take food, clothes, or women if you have to." The men happily obeyed his orders. Echo sneered.

"We have to stop him." The bandits looked at the madman as if he had snakes crawling out of his ears.

"We can't! There are dozens of them, and only about 5 of us, we'll never make it!" The bumble yelped. Echo looked back at the village.

"I have a plan. Look. They have no bows." The men searching Locksley Hall left and assisted with the collection.

"Indeed they don't." Tails replied.

"So what?" The chameleon was uninterested.

"They only have short ranged weapons." Echo told them. "Shoot anyone who comes near me." He told them, and then he ran out from their excellent cover words the town. With his bow slung over his back he waltzed into town. The men saw him and backed off of the villagers, forming a rectangle directly ahead of him.

"Hello Taxy." Echo cheerfully directed towards Knuckles of Gisborne. The great echidna scowled.

"How dare you enter this village you scoundrel!"

"Since when is a man called a 'scoundrel' for walking into his own village?"

"As soon as he loses all rights to property and inheritance upon becoming an outlaw!" He dismounted. Echo laughed.

"You're the tax collector then?"

"Aye." He pointed his sword at the hedgehog.

"Guards! Kill him!" Several men rushed forward, only to meet their death at the end of an arrow to the heart, each. Echo's smile fell slightly along with the 4 cold men to the ground. Knuckles looked about to see the source of the fire. Echo laughed.

"My men are invisible." He liked that line. Knuckles however did not.

"You're coming with me hood!" 'Hood': slang for an outlaw.

"That's Echo Hood!" He shouted, pulling out another canister of flash powder. Knuckles charged but the can was dropped Echo Hood was gone.

* * *

"Starlight?"

"What is it?" She groaned, waking up. She'd spent the morning sleeping and dreaming of dark and dusty things. It was almost a relief to be awake.

"The sheriff is furious." She said pale faced. She stood at the foot of her bed, fully dressed, and looking terrified.

"He's put a massive bounty on 'The Night Watchman'." Starlight blinked.

"Who?"

"That's what they called us. Apparently I wasn't seen. That or we weren't seen together." Amy nodded.

"He requests everyone's presence. He said..." Tears began to choke her. Starlight came down and put an arm around her.

"After a while I thought we were safe but then a witness came up and shadow says he knows who The Night Watchman is!" She cried. Starlight hugged her maid. This was a bitter situation.

* * *

Echo used the distraction to sneak into the house. The first thing he did was grab all of the hidden valuables and put them into a sack. He barely had time to do so before the house was invaded a second time. He ran up the stairs as they searched the first floor. He hid in a cavity built at the top of the stairs. Between the top of the first floor and the bottom of the second floor were 50 inches of space. Echo hid in this emergency cavity as the men searched the house. Once they were gone and left the village to search the forest, Echo got up and went outside.

The villagers starred at him.

"Thanks to you the taxman hates us!" Someone shouted.

"Just go away!"

"We don't want trouble!" Echo rose a hand.

"Do not worry. I will take care of you." He walked towards he well and stepped on the rim.

"When I was a boy my father had a few very successful years. He stored some money right here in case the village ever needed it." He began to tap the wood of the roof and found a nook.

"Give this out equally. Larger families get larger shares." He said, taking out a large sack of gold and tossing it at the crowd. They looked at it stunned, and then they looked at him.

"Echo Hood..." He nodded.

"I will protect you. Just call on me." He smiled at them assumingly. He then turned to the forest and signaled for his men to come down. They did so and the crowd began to cheer. The bandits appeared shocked. No one had ever _applauded_ them before!

"Help me with these beds." He told them. Victor nodded and walked twords the house. With ease he pulled out and carried one of them over his head and walked towards the forest. Echo laughed.

"We'll have use for him!" He sat down on his porch. The others sat next to him. Tails spoke up.

"You never answered my question. What about Starlight?" Echo sighed, closing his eyes and bending his head back.

"I'll see her again.." He assured himself as well as his constant friend. "..when the king returns."

* * *

Starlight and Amy walked in a trance down the endless halls of the castle. They soon arrived at the main gathering hall and entered. It was gray flag stone with gray flagstone walls and a long wooden table topped with flagstones. The architect was a madman.

"You called?" Starlight's voice cracked. The sheriff, who stood in the middle of the hall did not move.

"You have heard, no doubt, that a treacherous villain has appeared." Shadow's voice boomed. They nodded weakly.

"Well at noon I received an anonymous tip from a castle maid in exchange for 2 florins. The Night Watchman was seen leaving the scene of the crime and entered-" He turned on his heel and pointed to Starlight.

"Your chambers!" The hedgehogs winced.

"Of course you were in bed by this time...but the same can't be said for your servant."

"No!" She hugged Amy tightly.

"Amy Rose. You are hereby charged with the murder of a castle guard."

"NO!" The hedgehogs hugged each other tightly, neither one wanting to let go. Several guards had to pry them apart to take Amy to her cell.

"I'm sorry Starlight. But this is justice." Starlight dried her tears only to catch a last glimpse of Amy as she was taken around the corner.

**Well now, 'Cause and Effect' I think will be a perfect name for the next few chapters. Please Read and Review this story. If no one reviews I think no one is reading. And that makes me sad. **


	7. Cause and Effect pt 3

**This is my finest hour. My crowning glory is this fiction. And for the those people who read it regularly...thank you.**

Starlight sighed. She could have sworn this guard was simply trying to make her life miserable. She had come down the stairs to the dungeon to try and sneak Amy some extra food.

"Let me through!"

"No one's allowed to see the prisoners."

"Not even the ex-sherrif's daughter?"

"Not even." She scowled, prepared to scratch the man's eyes out. Suddenly a deep chuckle came from behind. she turned and the guard took a stiff pose. Knuckles was standing behind them.

"Let her pass." The guard nodded and unlocked the door. Starlight sighed and entered quickly to try and lose the echidna. He followed.

"I'm sorry about your servant. I know women can grow attached to things like that-" She stopped and gave him such a look he shifted his gaze away.

"What I'm saying is, I wish Shadow wouldn't hang her." Starlight sighed.

"So there is some goodness in you." They reached the bottom of the steps and continued forwards.

"I'm not a cold blooded killer, as much as those outlaws would like you to think." A tear pushed past her defences. Knuckles stopped her and wiped it off.

"I will be alright. I promise. I will do everything I can, until there is not a breath left in me to make you happy." He was trying to console her. Her eyes widened. She had never seen such compassion from him before.

"T-Thank you." He nodded. Despite herself she blushed, pulling away. Before he could reproach a sob broke the newborn silence.

"Star?" The woman turned, quick as lightning to see her servant sitting in the middle of a little cell. To her left and right were two men, each reaching desperately through the bars to grab her. She was barely safe from them dead center. Star hurried over and opened the door, embracing her servant. Knuckles came over and whipped the men trying to molest Amy.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright!" Star said, pulling out of the hug. Amy nodded.

"For now at least." Star sighed, pushing Amy's head down to her bosom to whisper something. Envious Knuckles, although watching intently, stepped back a few inches to give them privacy. Women were allowed to have their little secrets.

* * *

Echo was up before the sun. He stood outside of the Hollow wondering. How was he going to take down the sherrif? How was he going to fight the taxes? How was he going to keep Starlight? He sighed. It was best not to worry about her until here after: when he will not be preoccupied with other things. Soon he heard the door open. Heavy footsteps followed and he was joined by Vector.

"Hey boss."

"Hey Vector."

"What are you thinking about?"

"That Starlight girl I told you about."

"I used to have a wife you know." Vector sighed, closing his eyes. Echo looked at him curiously.

"What was it like?" Echo's eyes widened with curiosity. Vector smirked.

"Sex? It was-"

"No not that. Being married, period."

"It wasn't always great, but it had some great parts. Sex for instance-" Echo stopped him there.

"I think I'd like to be surprised." Vector smirked.

"Good for you." He sensed his own intrusion and decided to sneak back inside the hollow. Echo sighed and sat down, now thoroughly alone.

"Starlight...I will marry you. I will." he whispered. Soon his own emotions grew to strong and he had to hide his head between his arms.

* * *

"Knuckles! Stop!" Starlight moaned, walking further down the corridor. He chuckled in response.

"I don't want too." She stopped and turned to him on her heel.

"I mean it." He kissed her forehead as a response. Was he taking lessons from Echo?

"Are you drunk?" She asked him. He laughed.

"If I'm drunk you know what with." She forced back a smile and turn quickly, now almost running away from him. Her mission was clear: Go to the Hollow and wait for Echo to arrive as he always does. Oh, in all the world she know that's the one place I can find him. Even if she would have to wait all day. And Amy will be hanged tomorrow! She quickened her pace, now running. She needed to find a horse. Echo will know what to do. He always does. Knuckles laughed, running to keep up.

"You can't escape my love!"

"Ah!" She screamed, covering my ears. Those words...it was like a physical blow to her head. They hurt her! She stumbled but pressed on, covering her ears against his cries. Soon she was at the stable and threw the stable master a gold florin. He smiled, allowing her to grab the fastest Arabic horse he had. As she raced away she could hear Knuckles arguing with the man, probably over price. She hadn't the strength to laugh. She could barely cry as she rode as fast as she could towards the forest.

Once She'd passed the threshold she could hear him yell to me from behind,

"Starlight! It's dangerous in the forest! Let me accompany you!" She turned left, finding a small stream. She took off her shoes and shouted,

"Come and find me!" in a tone so sweet and loving she gagged immediately afterwards. She jumped into the stream so he lost my scent and dashed as fast as she could to a mound of dirt. The river had eroded out a small beach and then a cavern under this oak. This dirt was held together by the roots of the tree. She quieted her breathing and laid still. Knuckles walked along the coast until he came very close to her so she could see his legs from inside of her hole. In his deep burly voice he shouted.

"I'll find you my lovely!" It boomed in poor Starlight's ears. He then ran off. She stayed there, frightened until several minutes after she could no longer hear his heavy footfalls. Then she climbed out and looked around. The sun went behind some clouds and it might rain. The hollow had good shelter from the rain since she and Echo had fastened old blankets to the canopy. She smiled, remembering when she was young. She remembered when she was young and in love. It was so wonderful, being in his arms, hearing him whisper his secret professions of love her and her alone. All those secret words they shared; the promises. Suddenly it hurt again. Starlight ached to feel his embrace on her again. She wanted to let herself know he wasn't an illusion or gone forever. She needed to know he was still _there_.

She set out on a forest trek at a quick pace. Soon she found herself on the old familiar road. She smiled, now bouncing down it like she used to. Soon she came to a place where the ground was lower. She ran up to where the trees grew close together standing over two projecting rocks. As soon as she was up, she stopped though, seeing him sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Echo!" She shouted. He jolted up, seeing her there.

"Star!" They dove into each others' arms and shared a deep kiss. Starlight felt like she was in heaven, feeling his arms wrap around her waist as she desperately clung to him. Suddenly she pulled back, feeling dazed and dirty. How could she feel anything while Amy wasted away in a prison cell?

"Echo...my maid." She looked at him.

"We went out last night. We wanted to be like you and fight the sheriff and the prince. So we took the peasants in town some food and money. But a soldier saw us and tried to rape me." Echo instantly tightened his grip. I put a finger over his lips to stop him from cursing the would be rapist. There were more important issues to be death with.

"Amy shot him with my crossbow and was caught. Now she'll hang tomorrow morning unless you stop it. Please." Her tears would be held back not longer. She broke down in his arms and cried.

"She's my best friend! She helped me through the time you were gone. She-"

"Shh." He whispered. Even in her panicked state she was able to fall suddenly silent at his voice.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." That was all it took to sooth her soul. He had that gift, he could assure her of anything with a few kind words. He could probably convince me that the sky was purple in less that a minute!

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He responded. She lifted her head and starred at him for a moment. Then she pushed him down. She pressed her lips against his hard, and he kissed her back. Suddenly she opened her mouth and let him slide his tongue in. He lifted his arms and rubbed her back as she stroked his chest. They were going to get married, but they couldn't risk a ring. She wanted to have something real to seal their relationship. She lifted herself up and began to undo her dress. Echo's eyes widened and his smile shifted a bit. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Echo!" The door to the hollow opened and Tails stepped through the threshold. Starlight's eyes widened as she quickly got off of him.

"You let people in our hollow." Echo got up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright Star." She starred at him blankly.

"No one's allowed in my hollow!" Tails sensed he'd intruded and stepped back inside. Echo gripped her harder.

"Star listen!" She tore away from him.

"How could you! It's not fair! It's my hollow! Mine! No one else can go there! It's just for us! Me and you! It's our special place!" Suddenly she was hysterical. Echo panicked visibly for a moment. It took him a few moments after Starlight began to cry uncontrollably to regain his wits. Once he had he grabbed her and pushed her down onto the ground.

"Starlight!" He shouted. "We had no where else to go!" She just starred blankly at him through her tears for a moment. Then she nodded.

"I know..." She said sadly. "Now what?" He smiled.

"I take my men..and we go save Amy." He whispered, holding her close now. She snuggled against him.

"Can I help?" Echo smirked.

"Of course. Come inside." He stood up with her in his arms. Then he walked her to the hollow's entrance. Before they were quite there some thoguht made her stop short. Echo wondered why she stopped. She smiled at him.

"May I donate to the cause?" She asked coyly. Echo felt relieved at first, then simply proud.

"Of course. He brought her inside.

* * *

Knuckles groaned. It was close to nightfall and he hadn't yet found Starlight. He was begining to get worried. This was not good. Suddenly he saw a little figure of a woman walking towards him. He ran forwards to see it was Starlight walking down the path. He hurried to her and hugged her.

"Starlight! Never do that again!" He scolded her. She didn't look at him. He felt suddenly panicked.

"Starlight! What's wrong?" He now noticed the state of her. Her clothes were dirty and slightly torn. The necklace she was wearing was gone now. Yet for some reason she had a delerious smile on her face.

"I'm fine Knuckles." She said distantly. He looked about her again.

"You've been robbed!"

"If you say so Knuckles." She was too happy to give into him. Echo was safe, Amy was safe in his care, and she was definately going to get married; somehow. Knuckles couldn't understand any of this if she told him.

"The forest isn't safe anymore. Damned outlaws; I should have known. Don't worry my darling. At least you weren't hurt." He took her hand and kissed her cheek. She was too lost in thought to care.

**Please review. And I know there was some fluff here but the next chapter is going to make up for it. ;) **


End file.
